Might As Well Enjoy It
by illonso
Summary: One of Gale's last days of being single should be spent, well, Haymitch style. Mockingjay Spoilers.One-Shot! My first fanfic.


Might As Well Enjoy It

One of Gale's last days being single should be spent well, Haymitch style.

A/N: So this is my first fanfic, and I'm sorry if you don't like it. I'm new to writing fanfiction but I've been reading fanfiction for a long time. And I've never seen a fanfic about this, so might as well try it! If you do have a similar story like this, please PM or review or something, I would like to read it. This is a One-Shot

P.S. I'm ignoring Finnick, Madge and Prim's death, especially Finnick. Takes place 4 years after Mockingjay where Gale is getting married to Madge and they decide to have a party despite the protests from Gale. Gale was supposed to be married to Johanna but I'm going to use her for something else. And he lives in District 12 because he didn't kill Prim. Told in third person.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

** I do not own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does, and I'm just using a bit of her storyline and her characters in a very random story. I am not making money by doing this. I also do not own Sexy and I know it by LMFAO, I just altered the song a little.**

**©Suzanne Collins For the Hunger Games**.

* * *

Gale knew he shouldn't have told anyone about his engagement with Madge, but she insisted, because people would find out eventually. But it took a few weeks of convincing before Gale gave up.

"We can't just pretend forever Gale," Madge says. "Fine, I'll go call Katniss." he replies. So Gale picked up the phone.

The first person he called was of course, Katniss, she answered after a few rings.

"Catnip?" Gale asks.

"Gale? Is anything worng?"

"No, I just wanted to tell you that me and Madge are engaged" he says.

"Really? That's wonderful! Congratulations! I knew it would be in a matter of time!"

Katniss has been more happy and enthusiastic ever since she married Peeta a few months ago that it sometimes freaks Haymitch out. Nobody is ever used to a happy Katniss. She wasn't even this happy with Prim.

"Thanks Catnip, would you mind handing the phone to Peeta? I need to ask him something." Gale says.

Gale and Peeta have been genuine friends for a few years now, they talk sometimes and they don't feel like beating the crap out of each other anymore.

"Sure," Katniss says and she hands the phone the Peeta.

"Hey Gale, Katniss just told me that you and Madge are engaged, congratulations! You need anything?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah, could you bake the bread for our toasting? Catnip says you're the 'best baker the ever is'," Peeta laughs lightly at that.

"It would be a honor to, thank you" Peeta says.

"Don't let me down Baker Boy" he teases.

"Stop calling me that!" Peeta exclaims, they both laugh over the phone.

"Fine, I have to go, gotta call other people, bye Peeta."

"Bye"

He dials the next number.

"Mrs. Everdeen?"

"Hi Gale. Your mother and the kids are over here right now, do you need something?" she answers

"Yeah, I just want you to know that me and Madge are engaged, can you please pass the message to my family?"

But Gale can hear squeals and shrieks and gasps of joy . He must be on speaker.

"Gale! Congratulations! I am so proud of you!" His mother yells. he could hear talking in the backround, he could make out some sentences.

"I knew you would do it!"

"You two are perfect for each other!"

"Yay! My older brother is getting married!" That one was unmistakably Posy.

"Congratulations Gale!"

"Thanks guys, I have to go to call other people, I'll see you soon, bye."

"Bye Gale!" They all say in unison.

He hangs up, sighs, and dials the next number on his list. A few rings she answers.

"What do you want?" She yells into the phone.

"Johanna?"

"Oh, it's you, there is this guy from the Capitol that keeps calling me to offer me a role in a stupid TV show!"

During the war, Gale and Johanna became good friends, they'd sit together during lunch and Johanna was telling Gale to make a move on Madge already. They still talk on the phone, but Gale and Johanna hasn't been talking lately, with Johanna taking an interest in wood carving and Gale involved with Madge, they were relatively busy."Okay then, I just want to say that me and Madge are getting married."

"Wow, congratulations! I need to go call Finnick now"

"Finnick?" Gale questions.

Gale and Finnick are also friends, but not as close as Gale and Johanna, although Gale woundn't mind talking to Finnick, Finnick is quite busy raising a son, Finn, who people say is a exact carbon copy of his father, even at the age of three, and expecting a daughter in a few months, too.

"Yes Finnick, you see, me and Finnick had a bet on this, if you would propose to Madge This year or later, I chose to bet that you would propose this year, and since we made that bet 8 months ago when Katniss and Peeta got married, it still hasn't been a year, which means I won, and he owns me quite an amount of bills, so I guess I have to go and rub it in Finnick's face, goodbye and thank you for making me more richer than I already am" and she hangs up.

Johanna, Finnick and some other victors started betting on random things around a year after the Rebellion, Haymitch sometimes joins in with Katniss and Peeta. Johanna, Peeta and Haymitch win most of the time, but is ocassionally is Katniss and Finnick. There was this one time where Johanna, Finnck, Katniss and Peeta made a bet to see how many years will it take for Haymitch to clean up his house, Johanna and Finnick chose it would take at least five years, but they lost since Haymitch found out and he cleaned his house in a matter of days to prove he wasn't that dirty, either that or he cleaned his house because Effie came a few days after. Gale thought they were acting ridicoulous.

After Gale called the rest of the people he wanted to, he settled into sleep, thinking what they will do now they found out.

A few weeks later as Gale walked in Katniss and Peeta's house after his weekly hunt with Katniss, (Since he had a fancy job in the Justice building in District 12, he couldn't hunt most of the time) he was surprised to see almost everyone he knew at Katniss and Peeta's house yelling "Surprise!" except for Madge who was sitting on the couch smiling, and when Gale said he saw almost everbody he knew, and he did mean almost everybody, Greasy Sae and her granddaughter, Katniss and Peeta, Finnick, Annie and Finn, (Gale could notice a slight bump on Annie's stomach)Hazelle and the kids, and Prim, Delly and her little brother, Thom and some of the former miners from his old team, some of the people who went to the Hob before the rebellion and after rebellion like Ripper and Purnia (Who he is still very grateful to for saving him at the whipping) and even Johanna and Haymitch.

Then he remembers why they are all here, his wedding is in 2 days! How can he forget that?! You're stupid Gale, he thinks.

He says thanks to everybody and they have a little feast prepared, soup from Sae, bread and pastries from Peeta, Some game from Katniss, fish from Finnick and even some light alchohol from Haymitch and Ripper (Ripper made it, Haymitch bought it with disgust because it barely makes you drunk). Hazelle made quite a show by giving Vick and Posy a lecture for almost drinking it, just because Rory and Prim were old ebough. After a few hours of talking and even a little dancing, most people go home and-

"BEFORE YOU GO!" Haymitch yells really loudly, "THE BOYS MUST COME TO MY HOUSE!" He says. The only boys left, which are Finnick, Gale, Peeta, Vick and Rory turn their heads to Haymitch.

"NOT ALL OF YOU! Only Bread Boy, Trident Lover and Mister Snares." Haymitch had a habbit of calling everyone anything besides his name. Katniss happened to be Miss Huntress and Johanna was The Supposed Weakling.

Everyone hated what they were called. Not that Haymitch cared or anything

"Why do we have to go to your house?" Finnick asks.

"Because we need to let Gale have fun with one of his last days of being single" Haymitch says

"Now come on! Let the girls chat or something or do something girly like talk about the furture or something, we need to get to my house and do what men should during their last days of being free" he whines.

After a few minutes, Peeta, Gale, Finnick and Haymitch leave the house to go to the house next to it. Since the last bet, Haymitch's house was now decent and it smelled okay, worse than before, but still okay.

Haymitch sits them down on the couch and then goes to grab some of his trusty liquor.

"Here, you will want this" He hands them a bottle each, while Peeta stares at the drink, Gale smelling it Finnick has already started drinking it.

"You boys shoud follow Trident Lover over there" he says and takes a swig and sits on a huge armchair.

"Now, I bet it's kinda boring just sitting here and drinking, so I have prepared us some 'activities' to do" Haymitch grins evilly at the last part.

"What kind of activities?" asks Peeta.

"We are going to play truth or dare!" he yells happily.

Gale would expect this kind of answer from teenagers or kids, but coming from a drunkard in his mid-forties is just plain weird.

"YES!" Finnick jumps off the couch, and walks over to Gale and leans in front of Gale a little to much for comfort.

"How about you? Do you pick truth O'dair?" he says in a deep voice, Haymitch smirks.

"Trident Lover over there loves dares," Haymitch started.

"Sorry but I pick truth." Gale says.

After Gale and Peeta do their truths Haymitch loses it.

"GEEZ GUYS! I'VE ONLY BEEN PLAYING FOR A FEW MINUTES BUT THIS IS JUST SO BORING! FROM NOW ON DARES ONLY!" He yells.

Finnick jumps in excitement, acting like a child instead of the 28 year old father he is, but you know, that's Finnick for you.

"Finnick, your turn" Haymitch says. Finnick nods.

"I dare you to dance in your underwear, just your underwear, in front of the girls." Finnick doesn't even blush.

"Sure," Finnick says.

"Can I bring like a music player or something? And a video camera?"

Gale is just plain shocked. Finnick wants to be filmed in his underwear dancing? Thats crazy.

"I think I have both of those in the basement, would you mind getting them for yourself?" Haymitch asks.

"No problem, Haymitch" Finnick grinned and went to the door that jeaded to the basement.

"While Finnick gets the stuff, Peeta, I dare you to sing a song while Finnick is dancing in front of the girls" Haymitch says.

"What?! You know I'm bad at singing!" Peeta exclaims.

"You can't deny a dare, unless you want to do a forfeit dare, which will be worse." Haymitch says, why the hell would Haymitch know so much of this game? Peeta thought to himself.

Finnick comes back with a music player and a small video camera.

"Good news! Peeta is going to sing while you dance!" Haymitch says.

"Great!" Finnick says, smilling deviously.

The boys walk over to Katniss and Peeta's house. Peeta knocks and Katniss answers.

"Hi Peeta!" Katniss says and quickly pecks him on the lips and goes back inside.

"Girls," Finnick starts, he winks at the hidden camera in Haymitch's shirt.

"I want to show something to you." he says, he drags Peeta in fron of the couch where the girls are sitting, it's just Katniss, Annie, Madge, Johanna, Hazelle, Prim, Delly and .

"What do you want to show us?" asks Annie.

"THE GIFT OF DANCE!" Finnick says, they've already practice what they were going to say and everything. Finnick starts playing the music and starts to take of his shirt. Peeta starts to sing one of the most popular songs from long ago, altered by Haymitch, of course.

When I walk in the rain

This is what I see

Katniss Everdeen is staring at me

I got a bread in my hand

And I ain't afraid to

Throw it

Throw it

Throw it

Throw it

I'm Peeta and I know it!

They start laughing like mad, Finnick is just doing random spazzy moves, and Peeta is singing off-pitch, Gale is in the corner of the room trying not to laugh or smile and Haymitch is laughing like he's seent the funniest thing in the world, well it's close...

Haymitch ejects the small disk from the secret camera and hands it to Johanna who happily takes it. And Finnick puts his shirt and pants back on and they head back to Haymitch's.

They spent the night doing very weird things like lighting Haymitch's socks on fire, Peeta almost had a flashback because of that. They also tried to wrestle Haymitch, who was very easy to defeat.

They had a fun day.

"Why did you do this, Haymitch?" Gale asks as they leave.

"Like I said, it's one of your last days of being single, might as well enjoy it."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Reviews are awesome!


End file.
